Pokémon: The Ring Of War
by Xx-FallgoldRavenWay-xX
Summary: Many years ago, things in the pokémon world were always strife with war. The most deadly were family feuds. Two families managed to stop, creating a ring that would stop future ones in and instant. But now, the ring has broken apart into many pieces. A young Leafeon, Rain, has sworn on her life to find them. But, will she survive or end up in an early grave?


**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to start up another story since I got an idea for it. There is cursing in this story. I hope you all like it! I'm still working on Fire and Metal also, so look out for chapter 3 of that! Now into the story! ****Ghosty OUT! Peace!**

* * *

**October 14, 914**

**Ilex forest - Johto Region**

* * *

It was supposed to be any other day… but the black smoke rising from one of the forests gave away to something wrong. The fiery forest was terrible. There are dead bodies everywhere. Blood on the leaves of many trees. Spears, arrows, and wooden stakes are on the ground, covered with blood. Several people stood around, dropping weapons to the ground.

Kneeling, was a man, crying over a dead little girl's body as he hugged it tightly. "_First my wife and now my only child! Gods why!" _He thought as he continued to mourn.

There was another man, kneeling also and crying over a dead little boy's body, holding its hand tightly. He had lost his two other children, both teens. His wife kneeled beside him crying loudly and cursing the gods as she did.

_What you all see here, is history with a heartbreaking ending to it... A feud had broken out between these two men and once, all their children and both their spouses where it spread through their entire families. At first, it was small but then it turned into a terrible, horrible war. This war had taken place over 1,105 years ago, within Ilex forest, in the Johto region. Many people and pokemon had died in that deadly war but they still kept going until their families continued growing smaller and smaller. Even the feuding families children died in the war and only then did the fighting stop. A little boy and a little girl._

_Two graves were next to each other. The two men looked at each other and sharked hands, both looking visibly ashamed and destroyed._

After the deaths of their children however, they stopped their feud and realized just how far they had gone. The feuding families, the Sea Casters and the Starheart's. The boy was in the Starheart family and his name was Nick Starheart. The girl was in the Sea Caster family. Her name was Stella Sea Caster.

After they had done their best to put the forest right, the families combined six jewels and metal pieces to make a ring. The ring was red, green, orange, pink, white and blue. It had a bit of blood on it from the war, surrounded by a bright aura and it had a golden pearl.

_To prevent any future family feuds from happening, they created a powerful, magical ring. A ring with the power to stop family feuds instantly, it can also prevent future family feuds from happening instantly also. The former feuding families have called it the Tree Winged Family War ring._

_But now, over 1105 years later, the ring has broken apart and all the pieces have spread around the Unova region. Nobody knows how the 6 pieces got to Unova, even though the Tree Winged Family War ring was made all the way in Johto. But so far, there had been no violent family feuds, thankfully. _

**Until now...**

* * *

**Friday, May 22, 2019**

**Pokemon Valley City, Pokémart Emporium **

A large foot stomped on the ground hard, with lots of force. The owner of the foot was a Haxorus and he was accompanied by a tall Bisharp with threateningly sharp blades.

"Alright. You look around, see if any of our enemies is around." The Bisharp commanded in a deep male voice as the Haxorus walked into the Pokémart. The Haxorus looked around with keen eyes, then nodded.

"No Willows are in sight at all, which means that that the coast is clear. For now anyway." The Haxorus stated in a tough male voice as he grabbed a cart. The Bisharp grabbed 3 cereal boxes, a batch of Oran and Pecha Berries, and some fruit punch. He also grabbed a few other things.

"Let's hurry up and go before those Willows show up." The Bisharp commanded as he paid for the stuff they're going to get as they both walked out of the Pokémart.

Until...

"Hey, you dumbasses!" A gruff female voice calls out. The Bisharp and Haxorus turned around to see a shiny Gardevoir holding an expensive and latest phone.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Taviana Willow the Gardevoir. Already talking shit about us Firereeds?" The Bisharp asked, sarcastically.

"Save your breath, Trevor. You and Louis can just take your shit ass groceries to your little shitty ass of a family." Taviana spat, insultingly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT OUR FAMILY LIKE THAT!" The Haxorus angrily yells, now known as Louis.

"Calm down, cousin. She's just trying to mess with your head like always." The Bisharp stated, now known as Trevor.

"But he's right. Don't you dare talk about our family like that or I _will hurt you_." Trevor threatened as he extended his blades, glaring.

Taviana put her phone away and made a Shadow Ball. She was in a fighting stance and smirked.

"Looks like you're looking for a fight? Well, go! Use Night Slash and I'll easily dodge it like every single. Damn. Time." Taviana stated with confidence, sounding cocky but taunting also.

Trevor was starting to get angry as he activated Night Slash, growling.

"Trevor, just calm down, cousin. This feud has been going on for over 21 years! This all started when I was born even." Louis said, frowning.

"I know. Taviana is the same age as you. You're both 21 years old." Trevor said.

"Ready when you are, punk. Come and slash me with that shitty blade of yours." Taviana insulted. "Or is it too dull to do it properly? It probably is like every time."

Trevor snarled, now pissed off as he rushed over to Taviana in an attempt to slash her with Night Slash.

_Yeah... that's right. __**Another**_ _violent family feud and __**I'm**_ _involved in this! I'm not getting into the fighting between my family and the Willows... I'm not even going to show you the fights that happen constantly. Let's just go to where I am. 5 days after my cousin, Trevor had his stupid fight with that shiny Gardevoir, Taviana._

* * *

**Tuesday, May 27, 2019 (The Last day of school)**

**Ocean Reef High School - Pokemon Valley City**

Some school kids are cleaning out the lockers they were formerly assigned and putting their stuff in their school bags.

"Man! This school year was the best!" One Haunter kid exclaimed cheerfully.

"I can't believe Mr. Jameson is retiring... He's so sexy..." A Mienfoo girl said in a lovestruck manner, sounding a bit sad.

_This is my high school and the wait is finally over. The last day of school. I can't wait to have a summertime with my family if they don't run into the Willows or things will get messed up again. Lots of arguing and fighting. Last year I cried about it, I couldn't take it. I can't take another summer with all of that! I hate it so much!_

Piles of paper fell out of a Leafeon student's locker.

"Oh, shoot! Man!" The Leafeon kid shouts in a somewhat heavy southern accent as she used vines to pick up the piles of paper and tossed it in a trash can.

_You see that Leafeon right there? That's little old me right there! _

The Leafeon girl closed her locker and turned around. The Leafeon had longer ears and a tail. She also wore clothes consisting of a checkered shirt and denim blue jean long skirt with a bright red bow on both ears. She strapped on her school bag. Her school bag has flower and leaf prints all over and a picture of the sun wearing black sunglasses, looking really chill.

"Clear the hallway!" A shiny Zigzagoon kid yelled.

"It's Firereed!" A Misdreavus girl shouted. "Gross!"

The Leafeon girl was walking past the kids with a cute smile on her face, ignoring anything bad being said about her.

_My name is Rain!_

Rain stopped walking as she looked over her left shoulder, and smiled.

_Rain Firereed the Leafeon._

Two other pokemon students came and walked next to the Leafeon student, now known as Rain. The first student was a Riolu with a brown blue school bag with pictures and silhouettes of Lucario's all over and the second student was a large Joltik with a yellow school bag that has pictures of storm clouds and lightning all over.

"Hey, Rain! You finished cleaning out your locker?" The Riolu asked in a calm male voice.

"Yep!. What about you guys?" Rain asked.

"I got all my stuff out of my locker. It's all in my bag." The Riolu responded.

"Marcus, you really don't need all that crap in one school bag. It'll break the zipper!" The Joltik stated in a gruff female voice.

"Easy for you to say, Griffin." The Riolu remarked, now known as Marcus.

"Oh, would you just shut it? You're lucky I don't have my golf club with me." The Joltik stated, now known as Griffin.

"Hey, you don't need to start anything up... I already have my family fighting with another family. I don't want my summer to get messed up again like last year." Rain reminded sadly. "Not to mention we were cast out really…"

"I know you can't live with this feud anymore, but your little crush is in the opposite family," Griffin said.

"Be quiet Griffin… he may be a Willow, but he's just… well..."

"He's just too handsome? Attractive? Can't handle the family feud between yours and her family?" Marcus questioned, snickering.

"Shut the frick up, Marcus. Excuse my language there. But, Titan is a Willow, but he's just… so nice. Nicer then you know who..." Rain sheepishly replied.

"You want to go out with him, do you?" Griffin questioned, giggling.

"Be quiet, Griffin. I like him, but... it's just... I'm afraid about what his and my parents will think. It's just so… so messed up!" Rain responded, sounding worried and sad.

"Don't worry. I bet everything is gonna work out." Marcus smiled.

"Alright. Come on Marcus. Let's get going." Griffin told Marcus as they both started heading out of the school. Rain quickly followed.

"Where the hay are you two going?" Rain asked, curious.

"We're going to Leanna's ice cream and frozen yogurt shop. You wanna come?" Marcus asked.

"Of course! But I have to be with my sister right now. I'll be there in about ten minutes, tops." Rain said, holding a paw over her heart. "Hearts promise!"

"Okay, but I gotta tell you, Leanna has two new frozen yogurt flavors. She made them yesterday." Griffin said.

"I'll be double sire then to be there to try it out!" Rain cheered as she walked away to look for her sister.

_The Riolu and that large Joltik are my friends, Griffin the Joltik and Marcus the Riolu. They tease and argue with each other a lot. I wonder how they are friends and I worry it might go too far one day. But they've done this since they were toddlers and are really close and don't to it all the time, so I know they never really hurt one another! Those two are quite popular in the school and so is a certain boy that I'm in love with..._

Rain was walking around the school hallways as she was looking for her sister.

"Where is she?' Rain asked. Suddenly a chime came from the announcement speakers and a middle-aged man's voice began speaking.

_"Good afternoon students and staff, today is the final day of the school year, unless you want to be here for our final club meetings tomorrow. Tomorrow is the final meetings for History Club, Book Club, Fashion Club, Flying Club and Movie Club. New members are always welcome when school starts again. Next year, we will have a brand new club. This club will be called, Video Game Club. In it, you can bring your very own video games or your own gaming consoles to school, but age appropriate games everyone! This is still a school environment. Now, have a great summer from Principal Gina."_ Principal Gina announced from the P.A.

That was Principal Gina. He's a Houndoom. And Vice Principal Carson is a Mightyena. They've been best friends since childhood, or so I've been told. And as for the clubs, I'm in the Book Club. I'm interested in going to the new Video Game Club next year. I love both playing video games and reading all sorts of really good books. But I like to read bad ones in awhile hehe.

Rain stopped at a door with a sign on the window.

The sign said "Fashion Club." In sparkly purple and red letters. Rain knocked on the door with a paw.

"Hold on a minute." A female Scottish voice stated.

The door opened as a Gothorita stood there. She was a bit taller than a regular one and was wearing a fancy silver and purple lined dress.

"Oh, hello Rain. How was your day at school?" The Gothorita asked, smiling.

"It was pretty good. You said you needed me after school though. Can we do this quickly, pretty please? I want to hang out with my friends at Leanne's." Rain stated kindly.

"Oh yes, yes. It won't take that long. I promise that it will take five minutes, tops." The Gothorita stated. "Hearts promise, little sister." She put a hand on her heart. The two sisters giggled.

_That pretty Gothorita is my older sister, Reita. She has a Scottish accent from spending a lot of time with the Scottish part of our family. I got my southern one from our dad. She's really good and just a bit obsessed with fashion. She loves me very much though. She joined the Fashion Club on the very first day of meeting them. She sometimes drags me into her club so that I can try on some clothes. I'm always happy to do it, and it's pretty fun! _

_I should also mention a few things. Things here are pretty different. Pokémon here wear clothes and the like, it's a big city and it gets really cold in the winter here, and most of us wear them cause we like to! Some don't and that's fine! _

_Hehe. Now let's head over to the ice cream and frozen yogurt shop!_

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

Griffin and Marcus were at Leanne's ice cream and frozen yogurt shop, sitting at a table, waiting for Rain. They had their backpacks next to them on the floor.

The doors open as Rain came inside and sat down between her friends. She put her backpack down on the floor carefully.

"5 minutes earlier than 10 minutes," Griffin remarked.

"Aw hey. You guys didn't eat ice cream and frozen yogurt without me, did you?" Rain pouted.

"Nah. We waited for you, but you're early than the time you said you would come," Marcus mentions.

"Reita said she'd spend five minutes with me in her Fashion Club." Rain replied. "Had to help her for a bit also."

"Whatever floats your fucking boat," Griffin stated comically. Rain rolled her eyes.

"So, what's this yummy new flavor Leanna made?" Rain asked excitedly.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A Frostlass asked in a friendly, motherly light Russian accented female voice as she came out from a back room door.

"Leanna! What's up?" Rain smiled.

"I'm great. You guys got out of school?" Leanna asked.

"Yep. My friends here said that you made two new flavors of frozen yogurt. We came here to try them out." Rain answered.

"Well, your friends are right on the spot, sugar. It's our newest flavors. Sadly, nobody done tried it yet. But you and your friends would never let me down. I know for sure. So, you would like our newest creations?" Leanna asked.

"Six medium sized cups, please. Three with the first new flavor and the other three with the others. Two for me, two for Marcus, and two for Griffin." Rain replied.

"Alright. That'll be 350 pokédollars each." Leanna said.

"Aww heck…" Rain muttered, worried. "I don't get the money I think…"

"I got it. Since my parents are millionaires. Here's your fuck load of pokédollars." Marcus replied as he took out 1050 pokédollars and gave it to Leanna.

"Thank you, Marcus! I sure do owe you!" Rain smiled.

"3 orders of medium sized cups of Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt and Spicy Tomato Berry Heaven ASAP!" Leanna shouted as she darted away.

A few minutes later, Leanna came back with a tray. "Here you go you three." She said as she passed three medium-sized cups of Vanilla of Heaven and Spicy Tomato Berry Heaven frozen yogurt.

"Enjoy!" Leanna smiled and floated away.

"Well… Since there are 3 cups each for the 3 of us, whoever finishes first has to…" Griffin began, smiling mischievously.

"Has to what, Griffin?" Marcus asked.

"The first pokemon to win has to… order a prank pizza and the loser has to eat it." Griffin giggled.

"Oh, you are so on!" Rain remarked.

"Wait. What if we have a brain freeze?" Marcus asked.

"If you have a brain freeze, you still have to eat until you're finished," Griffin added to the challenge.

"Alright. Deal. But let's taste it first before we dig in and all. Don't want to make ourselves sick if we don't like it, now!" Rain said.

"Right." Griffin and Marcus nodded. The three grabbed the Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt first and tried a spoonful.

"Mmmm! So sweet!" Rain cheered.

"This is really sweet." Marcus winches a bit.

"Seems right to me." Griffin giggled.

"Yeah. And I like how it's this pretty gold and vanilla white color! It's like those swirl lollipops!" Rain smiled.

"Alright. Next flavors." Griffin said. The three grabbed the Spicy Tomato Berry Heaven frozen yogurt. They tried a spoonful.

"Woah! This is so spicy!" Griffin coughed. She grabbed her Vanilla of Heaven and shoved a couple of spoonfuls in her mouth.

"Perfect for me!" Rain giggled as she ate another spoonful.

"Same for me." Marcus smiled.

"Ok. So, we have to finish both flavors." Griffin said.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three... Go!"

Rain, Marcus, and Griffin started eating the Vanilla of Heaven and Spicy Tomato Berry Heaven frozen yogurt as quickly as they could.

"AAAAAHHH! BRAIN FREEZE!" Marcus yelled as he continued to eat his frozen yogurt the best he could as Griffin chuckled at the scene.

"Easy for you to laugh when you have no brain to freeze!" Marcus insulted with his mouth full as he continued to eat his frozen yogurt.

"Fuck you, man. You're just jealous because I'm almost done." Griffin stated as Rain ate her last spoonful of both flavors of frozen yogurt and slammed her spoon onto the table, making it bounce off of the table from the force.

"Oops. My bad." She said as she quickly picked it up,

"Damn it Rain!" Griffin exclaimed.

"Looks like I win." Rain giggled.

Griffin and Marcus stared at each other for a second, then quickly tried to finish their cups of frozen yogurt.

"Finished second!" Marcus screamed as he slammed his cup on the table.

"FUCK!" Griffin screamed in frustration.

"You just lost to your own fucking challenge." Marcus taunted, laughing.

"Damn it. I guess I get the prank pizza." Griffin groaned in frustration.

"And eat it, at least a slice. And since I finished first, the prank pizza you have to order is…" Rain said.

"Yes, and what's the address to deliver this at?" The pizza pokémon asked over the phone.

"426 Stormsky Street and can you put seaweed on it too?" Rain asked through the phone, making Griffin nervous.

"As well with the spiciest hot sauce we have, crickets, and all the seafood topics?" The pizza pokémon asked.

"Yes. It's a pretty old family recipe made by my grandmother. Exactly as I said. Hehehe, and cook it until it's pretty droopy." Rain tells the pizza pokémon as she hung up the phone as she and Marcus started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah. Hahaha. _So funny. _I'm going to 'enjoy' my pizza for dinner today, which is 67% shit." Griffin said in disappointment.

"Hehe. But I wasn't kidding about it being an old family recipe. I love it." Rain giggled.

"Yeah, you're a vacuum cleaner for food. You eat almost anything Rain!"

"Hey!"

"Well, you know what I would call that fucked up challenge?" Marus asked.

"What?" Griffin questioned.

"El fucking estúpido," Marcus stated as he started laughing.

"Oh so fucking funny!" Griffin shouted.

"Geez, you guys have to work on your language." Rain said. Marcus rolled his eyes and looked at the time on his Samsung galaxy A50 with a fancy and badass case.

"Oh shit." He said and gathered his things. "Gotta run. I'll see you in 3 months." Marcus stated as he gets up from his chair.

"Huh? 3 mounts?! Where are you going?" Rain asked, surprised. Griffin looked surprised also.

"My mom signed me up for Pokemon Summer Camp all the way in Mistralton City. I'm _really_ excited about it. I'm leaving tomorrow though. I'm going to have the best summer of my life!" Marcus cheered.

"O-oh… Wow, I'm so happy for you." Rain said, trying to sound happy but she sounded sad.

"Rain, I know how you feel. We've been best friends since we were kids and the 1st grade. We hang out with each other almost every day too. You can handle 3 months away from your best friend, can't you?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I know I can't hang out with y'all all the time. But, here, something to remember me by when you're at camp." Rain started as she walked over to Marcus and gave him a small Mp3 player.

"What? Y-your Mp3 player? But this has all your favorite songs in it! including most favorite, 'See You Again' by Miley Cyrus and 'Blown Away' by Carrie Underwood." Marcus said, surprised.

"I know, I know... but my parents are going to buy me a new phone. My parents will do anything to make me happy. We have the money." Rain smiled. She was lying but she didn't want her friend to possibly forget her while at camp.

"Yeah, I know. Don't be sad though, buddy. I know you can make all sorts of new friends." Marcus said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm really unpopular now. The only reason I'm a bit popular now is 'cause I stood up for you and others against the main school bully and he wanted a fight. He beat all of you. He tried to kill me even and it was worse cause he was a fire type, but I was one step ahead and I kicked his stupid butt. After that, Principal Gina had given me detention for 3 weeks but it was all worth it because I made the school bully never bother anyone ever again." Rain explained.

"Yeah, that is true." Marcus nodded, smiling. "Heh, thanks for the Mp3, Rain." Marcus thanked with gratitude as he was about to leave the ice cream and frozen yogurt emporium.

"Wait. Can the three of us play Just Shapes And Beats one more time together?" Rain asked.

"Sounds fun." Griffin smiled.

"Sure. Tonight?" Marcus asked.

"Okay! See you there." Rain said happily.

"Yep. See you soon, Rain." Marcus stated as he left the shop.

Rain sighed. "Who am I suppose to hang out with now?" Rain asked as she frowned.

"Don't worry. You'll find some new friends." Griffin said.

"But how? You and Marcus are my only friends since 1st grade. It's crazy." Rain stated.

"Well, why don't you ask out Titan?" Griffin suggested.

"Oh… I don't know. I'm afraid about what his parents will think cause I'm a Firereed." Rain replied. "What if they hate me or something? Or worse?"

"More importantly, how would your parents feel?" Griffin questioned in a serious tone. Rain frowned. How _would_ her parents feel…?

"Look, Griffin, Marcus is going to Summer Camp and you're going with your family on a vacation to Hoenn for 3 months. I don't know if I can make new friends." Rain muttered sadly as she laid her head sideways on the table.

"You will. Your pretty kind and all. I know this hurts, seeing us leave for so long... but you'll make new friends. I know for fucking sure you will." Griffin stated, smiling, trying to cheer Rain up.

Rain looked out the window to see the sun was setting. She thought for a few seconds, then started to smile.

"Thanks, Griffin. Have fun with your family in Hoenn, alright?" Rain smiled.

"Thanks. And you have an amazing summer, bestie." Griffin stated back as she walked out the doors with her things, smiling. Rain hopped out of her seat and strapped her backpack on. She was about to walk away, then turned back to the six empty cups. She looked at them and started to get sad again as she hung her head, her ears dropping.

"You look sad, sweetie... What's wrong?" Leanna asked, a bit worried.

"Oh... it's... just that my friends are going to have fun on their summer vacations. And here I am, having nowhere to go or anywhere I can go probably without being able to have fun. I have no other friends except them honestly." Rain answered, sadly.

"Oh dear. Well, you know can always make new friends. You just got to look, you know." Leanna said. She smiled. "I know there are pokémon who would want to be friends with such a sweet little Leafeon as yourself. You just gotta look in the right places."

Rain smiled a bit as she got up from her chair.

"Thank ya, Leanna. I'll do my best to look." Rain nodded. She walked to the doors and was about to leave, but then she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and by the way, you're new creations are amazing! I hope they be a big hit."

"Thanks, Firereed. I hope so too." Leanna replied with a smile. She waved to Rain. Rain waved back and turned around, leaving the shop.

Rain walked through a neighborhood, it was pretty fancy looking. As she continued to walk, the houses and such soon started to look more middle class. As she kept walking, a small wooden house with a barn next to it with a few crop fields around came into view. It also had some things typically found on a farm around also.

_It's quite a shame my only best friends are leaving for 3 months, but they are right... I should get new friends. I can't rely on them my whole life, that's for sure. That small house right there is my home. My mom and sister used to live in a big mansion with our whole family. My dad lived on a farm, I lived with him cause mom didn't want me around most of the other family. My mom and sister were kicked out when they refused to participate in the family feud. So we all live here now._

_The Willows all live in a big fancy mansion. They're super rich. I know I gotta look for new friends… but it ain't gonna be easy..._

Rain stopped in front of a rusty old metal gate as she took out a plain, silver key and unlocked the gate. She was about to go inside until she saw a Decidueye, standing at a bright silver gate just a block or so away.

Rain started to blush and she turned away from the Decidueye to hide it. She was getting nervous as she clumsily put her key away and shuffled her paws, trying to calm down.

_Oh geez! Man, he's so handsome… oh geez! That Decidueye right there is Titan. Titan Willow the Decidueye. And, well, what my friends said is true... I'm in love with him. With a Decidueye, Titan, a Willow. But, honestly and excuse my language but… I'm so fucking afraid about what his parents will say. I'm even more fucking afraid about what __**my**_ _parents will say! This crazy thing has been in my heart ever since I got a small crush on him in kindergarten. It didn't really get stronger until middle school when the bullying got really bad. He actually helped me and chased them away daily but I've always been too nervous to really try and talk to him but we hung out a lot and became friends, the only reason we don't now is because of our families fighting each other. I'm freaking in love with him, but I never had the courage to even talk to him! Some pokémon am I, right? He's… just... so darn amazing and friendly... Maybe, my friends are right. I really should talk to him and tell him how I feel and all. _

Rian took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She gathered all her courage as she walked over to Titan.

"I… uh... h-hello, Titan." Rain greeted, trying to sound normal.

Titan turned to face Rain and smiled. "Hey, Rain. How's it going for you lately?"

"It's going great. I'm doing fine, I guess. My friends are going on vacation for 3 months and I have no other friends to hang out with. It kinda stinks." Rain answered, a bit sheepishly.

"What? That sucks. But, you don't have any other friends to hang out with? At all" Titan asked.

"No. Everyone is afraid to talk to me since our families are having such a violent feud. They don't want to get dragged into it.." Rain sighed.

"Oh. I see." Titan frowned, then sighed in frustration. "I can't take this feud anymore. It's giving me a headache." Titan said.

"I know. I wish they would just, listen…" Rain frowned.

"But they're being such dumbasses and not fucking listening to us!" Titan said. He realized what he said and covered his mouth. "Uh…"

Rain giggled. "It's okay. You can swear in front of me. I don't mind it much. Just don't make it a habit." Titan nodded.

"Oh. Got it." Titan nodded. "But, yeah. This has all gone too far. I wish there was a way to just stop all of this."

Rain took a deep breath. _You can do this! _"Hey, Titan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Titan asked.

"For a long while, I've been havin' a pretty big heart with love for video games, books, and other things. But… when I first met you in kindergarten, I felt something in my heart that I didn't know or couldn't describe. As time went on, it grew and, well, now I fully understand what that feeling really is." Rain said, blushing.

"Huh? W-What are you trying to say?" Titan asked, a bit flustered as he blushed lightly. Rain sighed.

"Titan, I… I love you. I love you so so much. This may feel… wrong to you because, well, I'm a Leafeon. A grass type. I didn't talk to you because I was so shy. And, well, I'm afraid of what our parents will think. If you say no, I understand completely..." Rain said, looking down at the ground.

Titan smiled and made Rain gently lift her head up to look at him. "Rain, I know it's hard for you to talk to me because our families are fighting and we're, well, to be honest, polar opposites in a lot of ways. Your super sweet, kind, have a big heart full of it and everything. And well, I'm me. But, to tell you the truth, I love you too. I love you so much also. I had the same problem you were having, in trying to be able to confess my feelings and all. Hell, I wanted to do it first." Titan explained, smiling.

"Oh… I… um… so I… um…" Rain muttered, trying to form words. Titan smiled and chuckled a bit.

"I'll be your boyfriend, Rain. If, you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I-yes! Oh, I- just- I'm so happy Titan!" Rain squealed happily and cheered as she hugged Titan who hugged her back.

"Hehe. I am too. But, we should keep this a secret as much as we can. Who knows how they'll react." Titan mentioned, worried.

"Well, we should at least tell my parents. They might understand." Rain said. "I don't know about yours."

"Um… yeah. Your parents. I'm not telling mine until the day I die."

"Titan!"

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Rain and Titan yelled at the same time.

"I said, you two can go out with each other." An Absol said in a laid back and serious voice.

"Dad? You- you serious?" Rain said, surprised.

"Yes. I am. Titan is the only Willow that doesn't mean any harm to us. In fact, he helped us when you were being bullied in school and he always fought them off. Titan is a good pokemon. He's very trustworthy." Rain's father explained.

"Oh. Uh… well, mom?" Rain asked.

"He's a good pokémon. He is the nicest out of the Willows, doesn't try to actively harm any of us and is very kind." an Umbreon said her voice gentle.

Titan and Rain sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you both so much!" Rain said. "I'm so glad you both approve. I know Reita will want to know though…"

"I'll tell her sweetheart." Rain's mother said.

"Thanks, Ma." Rain smiled.

"Heh. Phew. Glad that's settled." Titan said, relieved. "I should get going though. Need to get back home."

"Don't be a stranger, alright?" Rain's dad smiled. "be safe!"

"I will. See you all." Titan smiled as he waved goodbye and walked out of the house.

"So, how old is he?"

"Ma! He's a year older. 17. Yeesh!"

"Hey, no sassin' ya hear!"

Rain was in her room, sitting at an old computer. She was playing Just Shapes And Beats with her friends. They were all in a Discord voice chat to talk to each other. She had changed and was wearing pajamas now.

"Alright. I don't want to get a shitty grade again because the attacks get too fast for me." Griffin said, her voice coming through the built-in speakers in the computer.

"Hehe. You just need to react faster." Rain giggled.

Griffin is known as TheLightningGriffin, Rain is LeafFireSkies, and Marcus is known as TheSteelJustice.

The group played online, someone named BrightAwesomeLight was with them also. They played two tracks before a boss battle showed.

"Aww fuck! It's Annihilate!" Griffin yelled.

"Hah! Your shit at this!" Marcus laughed.

"Shut up, Marcus!" Griffin yelled.

"Focus you guys!" Rain said.

The battle started and Griffin, Rain, and Marcus avoided the first round of attacks easily. The other person, however, kept running into literally everything and getting killed, having to be revived multiple times already.

"Wow, this person is shit," Griffin said.

"Hey, they could be new to the game!" Rain said.

"Even a new person would play the tutorial instead of running in like an idiot," Marcus said. "You gotta be honest with that, Rain."

"Yeah… but still!"

A few more minutes into the fight and things were getting more intense. Griffin was starting to get hit and then ended up dying.

"FUCK!" Griffin yelled. Rain laughed.

The rest of the level went about as expected. Rain and Marcus managed to dodge everything while Griffin died about three times. The last guy died the entire time and got the worse grade in the game possible.

"Man, that was great!" Marcus cheered.

"Yeah, it was," Griffin said. "I'm just glad I got a good grade."

"Yeah." Rain said.

"Hey… Marcus, Griffin? I'll see you guys in 3 months then. Enjoy your summer." Rain sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll find some new friends to have fun with, Rain. I know you will. You wouldn't want to be friends with the sweetest pokémon alive?" Griffin said.

Rain snorted a bit in laughter. "Now your just making me blush. Oh! Right! Guys, I asked Titan out…

"And?!" Marcus and Griffin asked.

"And... we're dating now!" Rain cheered as she blushed a bit.

"Aww! So cute! Enjoy your summer with him, ya little dandelion." Griffin giggled.

"I will. See you guys soon." Rain smiled, Marcus and Griffin said their goodbyes then logged off. Rain then logged off Discord also and turned the computer off.

Rain jumped onto her bed and looked out the window, seeing the Willow's mansion just about 5 or so blocks away from her house. She smiled as she lied down, curling up under the quilts.

"Good night, Titan… Love you." Rain mumbled went to sleep.


End file.
